Tactical Paratrooper
* |type = Primary |grade = |released = 16.1.0 |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1) |fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm) |capacity = 30 (max 300) (60 default) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = medium to long |theme = Military-themed |cost = *270 *255 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Tactical Paratrooper is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the light texture with the blue stripes being symmetrical on both sides. The weapon consists of the non-removable stock (with cheek rest), 30-round magazine, and the barrel. On the top there is a MIL-STD-1913 rail with the 4X scope attached to it. Under the barrel there exists the same rail with the attached front hand guard. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, average capacity, good mobility and an outstanding accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head as this will deal more damage. *You can use this weapon in most ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope, since its crosshairs don't spread wide. *Conserve Ammo, as it does not have a lot. **This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its mediocre magazine capacity and somewhat pinpoint accuracy does not support this. **However, the massive reserve capacity can easily make up for this disadvantage. *Use the 4X scope for long-distance fights. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, and is best used at long ranges. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *It has high ammo (40 max), but burns through ammo. *However, take advantage of its fast reload. **It can be amplified even more with the use of the Cowboy's Hat. *Take advantage of the fast reload and reload often. *As you use this weapon, try learning strategies for conserving ammo, since this weapon only has the capability of storing 30 shots. *Continue strafing while firing to ensure you do not get hit easily. *The gun will remain very accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. However, keep it random since experienced players can eastimate your position while he is firing. *Shotguns can beat its users in close ranges. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Area damage and/or one-shot weapons can make short work with those users. *As it has an average capacity, the user can easily run out of ammo if one is fast enough. *Lure users into close-range combat if you have a powerful flamethrower like the Frozen Dragon or the Nitrogen Sprayer. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It looks identical to the Tactical Rifle with improvements in terms of efficiency, reload speed and accuracy. *It takes three seconds to deplete its ammo without releasing the fire button. *It is one of the primaries with the near pinpoint accuracy. *Its design is heavily influenced from the FN SCAR. *The cost of the UP1 upgrade is slightly increased in 17.5.0 update. *Its accuracy was increased by small increment in 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic